Tamara
by ianna28
Summary: Tony works an undercover op and gets more than he bargained for with altered drugs and helping a girl get out, and who apparently knows Gibbs. AU-ish, rated for language mostly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this totally AU, in the sense of Gibbs' family and ex-wives, but hopefully it will all be explained int he course of the story, with flashbacks and story-telling. Also, I know nothing about drugs or how to take them, or anything like that, so forgive me if this first part, and some future parts, sound completely unreal and idiotic. I'm going to try and not make this OC oriented, and keep it more focused around Tony, Gibbs and their interactions with my OC. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo, or Steven Ritz as he was being called recently, walked through the warehouse with a small package under his arm, ignoring the glares and calculated looks that were being shot his way. They didn't like it when a new guy managed to make his way into the higher ranks before they did. He locked eyes with Tamara Jet as he approached her and Gavin Levine, head of the DC drug ring.

"That our newest merchandise, Ritz?" Gavin took the package from Tony and dropped it on top of wooden crate. Tamara just rolled her eyes and smirked at Tony, who returned the gesture.

"I think I can handle a little pick-up job." Tony had been working undercover for almost two months and had managed to get enough evidence to take the ring down, but the Agencies wanted a sample of the drugs do they could get full convictions. He had struck a friendship, and what could be interpreted as a small romance, with Tamara Jet who was Gavin's right hand girl. She reminded Tony of someone, but he could never place the resemblance.

"Knew you could, just had to test your loyalties." Gavin pulled out a knife and sliced the paper off of the package. Inside was Gavin's 'merchandise', genetically experimented cocaine. The higher-ups wanted Tony to find out what was so special about it before it made it out to the streets.

"As you can see I didn't test the product, or anything else like that." Tony defended.

"Damn, leave him alone, Gav," Tamara sighed and leaned against the crate. "You can be such a bastard sometimes."

"I learned from the best then, Tammy." Gavin spat at her. Tamara's eyes narrowed and she growled at him.

"Don't call me that. Now what the hell is so important with this new shit?" Tony was glad that the fiery woman in front of him had asked the question.

"Something that is going to make us a fortune." Gavin smirked and looked at the young woman. "You wanna shoot it or smoke it?"

"What did I tell you before?" Tamara frowned at her partner. "I just help you, I don't do that shit anymore." Tony was almost proud of her. But it seemed that Gavin had ignored what she said and was pulling out a small glass pipe.

"You'll be perfect to try it for me." He dropped some of the powder into the pipe and pulled out a lighter, handing both to Tamara. "You can tell me if there' a noticeable difference."

"Not until you tell me what's in this." She didn't flinch when Gavin pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and held it up to her temple. She didn't move, blink or back down though.

"Fine," Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes, never moving the gun. Tony tried to hide his hand making his way to his own gun. "I get the complaints from all the pregnant women, so I had this stuff altered so that it wouldn't affect the babies, or anything like that. There's even an added quick for the chicks that wanna get knocked up."

Tony felt that Gavin was hiding more but it seemed that Tamara wasn't going to be getting anything else out of him, and reluctantly smoked the sample she was given. Gavin grinned and put his gun back, turning back to his newest money maker. Now tony just need to contact Gibbs and the Director tonight and he would be on his way out.

"Ritz, take Tammy back to her apartment. I don't want her messing up the operations around here while she's high." Gavin never turned to look at Tony. Tony walked over and slung her arm around his shoulder and helped her stumble out of the building and to his car.

Tony glanced at Tamara and noticed how she rested her head on the glass of the window as he drove. "You know, he's gonna screw you over when this is over."

"Yah, I know," her words slurred slightly, but it was obviously that she wasn't feeling good, she wasn't having that sense of euphoria that other users experienced. "But I got no where else to go, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened and he almost missed a stop sign. "What the hell?"

"Oh please," she snorted, closing her eyes. "If you weren't so damned loveable and handsome I would have told Gavin that your were undercover. I'm not stupid, investigating is in my blood." She nearly spat the last part out. Tony decided to go out on a limb.

"I'm calling my boss, like as soon as I get you back to your apartment. If you can help, give them information, you can get a deal, avoid getting a life sentence." It was silent in the car, even after he parked and stopped the car, and Tony was afraid that Tamara had fallen asleep.

"What else do I have to lose? Everyone there will be arrested, might as well become the FBI's lackey then fight the rest of my life in prison." She sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Tony.

"Actually, I'm NCIS." He got out of the car before she could say anything. He helped her out of the passenger side and they made their way up the stairs. Tamara dropped on the couch, throwing a pillow over her head as Tony locked the door, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Tony smiled at the familiar greeting.

"Hey, Boss, guess who?"

"Tony, what's going on?" Gibbs was instantly at attention as his Senior Field Agent's voice.

"I think I got what we're all looking for, it's time to move in." He glanced at Tamara. Gibbs seemed to sense that there was some hesitation.

"And what's the exception?"

"One of them wants to help, doesn't wanna go down with the rest of them. She'll help give information." Tony explained, walking towards the kitchen.

"We'll see what we can do." He could hear the team in the background gearing up and moving quickly. "We're getting the FBI, we'll be there soon." The line disconnected and Tony shook his head. He then went about Tamara's kitchen getting her something the drink, this not being the only time he had brought her home after Gavin had forced her to try a new shipment.

Tony sat down and looked at Tamara, thinking that she had finally fallen asleep. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were loveable and handsome. Probably the reason I slept with you last week." Tony blinked when she started talking. "I would go as far to say that I might have started to fall for you."

"Past tense?" Tony raised an eyebrow, not wanting to admit that he was starting to feel the same.

"Well, yah. Who knows where I'll be once your people move in. I'll be giving names and information, and who knows." She turned so she was laying on her back. "Kind of depressing to think about."

"Crack really makes you open up, you know that right?" Tony teased a little.

"Kiss my ass, Tony."

"Did that last week."

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

Several hours later Tony was roused from his nap by drops of water landing on his face. He blinked and looked up to see Tamara leaning over him, her long brown hair in a ponytail, and the ends dripping. "Have a nice nap?"

Tony sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. "I was until I ended up getting wet." The door suddenly slammed open before Tony could say anything else. He jumped up and his hand went reaching for his gun, subconsciously standing in front of Tamara.

"Either one of you move, and I'll swear I'll kill you," they were faced with an angry Gavin, holding a gun in each hand at them. "I wanna know who called the damned Feds."

"What the hell are you talking? We were here the whole time, him asleep, and I was fucking tripped out Gavin." Tony was silently surprised that she was covering for him.

"I'm not fucking stupid." Gavin growled out. Tamara moved one of her arms and Gavin let out a shot. Tony yelled and fell to the floor, a dark spot quickly growing on the thigh of his jeans. "I said don't move!"

"Some advice you'd better take yourself." Tony looked up when he heard the voice of his boss. Gibbs was looking at Gavin with his own gun trained on his head, Ziva, McGee and Fornell taking positions behind him. "Drop the guns."

"Not until I kill this little bitch." Tony looked at Gavin, expecting to see the barrels of the guns pointed at him, but they were trained on the woman behind him. He glanced up and saw the look of shock on Tamara's face, but she was looking at Gibbs. Now Tony was confused. "She ratted me out!"

"No she didn't!" Tony yelled out before Gavin could get trigger happy again. "My name's Tony DiNozzo, I'm the fed that called it in." He could almost feel Gibbs slapping the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Tony opened his mouth but was suddenly met with a barrage of shots being fired. Tony ducked down as far as he could, covering his head, and remained that way several minutes after the shots stopped.

He opened his eyes and saw Gavin lying on the ground, unconscious, but breathing, and Fornell was slapping some cuffs on him. McGee was on the phone calling an ambulance and Ziva was also on her phone. Gibbs was suddenly leaning front of him.

"Is she the one you wanna help?" Tony nodded then turned his head but didn't see Tamara.

"Where is she?" Tony started to worry that Gavin had shot her before he went down.

"She's fine. What's her name?" Gibbs stood up and headed for the chair behind Tony. Upon closer inspection he could see her foot on the ground, she had hidden behind the chair to avoid getting hurt.

"Don't you come any closer to this chair!" Tony blinked when Tamara yelled, stopping Gibbs in his tracks, and pulling the attention of Fornell.

"Gonna be kinda hard to help you if I can get closer."

"I don't care. Anyone else but you can help me." They heard her move a little behind the chair, moving when Gibbs did so he still couldn't see her. Gibbs shot Tony a look.

"This is my Boss, Agent Le-"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I know damn well who he is." Tony blinked.

"Are you Tamara Jet?" Fornell asked, probably having read through the files recently. Tony saw Gibbs shoulders tense and straighten up. He grabbed the arms of the chair and pushed it to the side, grabbing Tamara's arm and lifting her up to face him. Her eyes narrowed at him as Gibb's own widened.

"Tammy?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the second chapter, hope you like it. a few things I'l throw out there, this is set somewhere near the end of season 3, Kate was shot and killed, but Tony was not infected with the plague yet, I'm saving that beauty of a plot twist for later. also, this isn't beta-ed, so any mistakes are all mine.

* * *

"Gibbs?' Fornell was the first to talk. The paramedics came in and quickly moved Gavin onto a gurney, Ziva and McGee going with him, sensing the tension in the room.

"Let. Me. Go." Tamara's eyes were still narrowed towards the older man.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs ignored her, but she pulled her arm out and started backing away from him.

"I don't have to answer to you anymore." She glanced over at Tony as another gurney was rolled into the room and they lifted Tony onto it. "I'm going with him." She followed the paramedics out of the room both either of the Senior Agents could say anything else.

"Jethro? You going to tell me what that was about?" Fornell raised an eyebrow and moved with Gibbs out of the apartment. "How do you know Gavin Levine's second in command?"

"Before she even knew what drugs were she was my daughter." Gibbs ignored Fornell's stare and walked down the stairs, having every intention of following the ambulance.

"Do I even have to ask?" Tony was just as curious as Fornell was. Tamara was looking out the back of the ambulance with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to answer you." She sighed a little and looked at Tony. "How's your leg?"

"Kind of hurts. So how do you know Gibbs?" Tony wasn't about to let her get away with it. He wanted to know what was going on.

"You're not going to drop this until you get an answer are you?" Tony shook his head and smirked at her. "You're insufferable."

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Tamara pursed her lips together, then mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"He's my damn father, okay? Happy now?" Tamara growled out and Tony's eyes widened.

"Whoa, he has living offspring," Tony muttered.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he's never talked about me."

"He doesn't talk about his personal life at all really." Tony sucked in a breath when the paramedics wrapped his leg to stem the bleeding.

"Probably wouldn't talk about daughter that he hasn't spoken to in the past eight years." Tony blinked but Tamara didn't move, still not looking at him.

"Listen I really don't wanna talk about this right now." And Tony knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her for now.

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

Gibbs walked into the hospital room when he was informed that Tony was in and shut the door quietly. He reached to pull a chair closer to his bed and was surprised to see Tamara asleep in said chair.

He had left Gavin with the FBI to be booked and had somehow talked Fornell into letting him talk to Tamara first before the FBI could. Before he could make another move though, the woman woke up and looked at him, neither dare to break the silence.

"So, when are you turning me over?" Tamara spoke after several minutes. "Getting me out of your hair?"

"When do you wanna go?" Gibbs pulled up the chair that was on the other side of the bed. Father and Daughter looked at each over Tony's sleeping body.  
"I'd rather never go, but I promised Tony I would." She leaned back in the chair, lifting her feet to rest on the edge of the hospital bed. "I'll go when Tony gets out."

"And when did you make this promise to DiNozzo?" Gibbs had to wonder what exactly happened between his Agent and his estranged daughter.  
Tamara glanced out the window to the sky that just beginning to light with the rising sun. "Yesterday morning. Isn't that right Tony?" She kicked his leg and he flinched a little.

"Yup," Tony's voice was quiet, almost embarrassed at getting caught listening. "Sounds about right."

"You make a habit of listening in on conversations?" Tamara smirked at Tony as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I plead the fifth."

"Just how well do you know my daughter, DiNozzo?" Gibbs figured this would be a good time to ask questions. He knew he wouldn't get anything from the woman sitting across from him.

"We slept together." Or maybe he was wrong. Tony's cheeks were turning red rather quickly and he refused to look at his boss. "If it makes a difference I care about him."

"You're not helping my case any," Tony muttered and ran a hand over his face. "So, when is my statement gonna be taken, Boss?"

Gibbs smirked, knowing that Tony was changing the subject so he wouldn't have to admit any feelings. "As soon as you get out of here."

"Doctor said he would probably release me later today." Tony couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

"Oh, come on Tony. I got precious free hours left, and you wanna hurry it up?" Tamara huffed and crossed her arms.

"They're not going to make you a slave you know." Tony sat up a little in the bed.

"They're gonna take your statement, get any names you got of others, and then they'll let you go." Gibbs added.

"Yeah, keeping me at the end of their leash. Yanking me back whenever they wanna senf me undercover to other drug operations, right?" Tamara glared at her father. "I know how it all works, I remember that."

Before Gibbs could respond the door opened and nurse walked in. "Just here to change some bandages." She noticed the slight tension in the room and Tony shot her a disarming smile.

"Just my bandages, Amy?" Tony hoped that they other two would knock it off before they chased the poor nurse out of the room.

"Yes, Tony." She chuckled a little and Tamara raised an eyebrow. Several minutes later Nurse Amy left and shut the door, and Tamara's foot kicked out hitting it's target of Tony's good leg.

"Ow! Hey!" Tony frowned and rubbed his leg. "What was that for?"

"You are a total tool." Tamara rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back." She left the room quickly and Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"She drinks her coffee black." Tony threw in, now seeing all the similarities between the two.

"I know. She started drinking it when she was 17," Gibbs glanced at him. "I'm thinking of having her transferred into NCIS protection. I don't think we got all of the drug ring, and that might still make her a target."

"You're probably right about that." Tony nodded as he adjusted one of his pillows. "Gavin didn't let me in on a lot, and he would often tell her to leave, too. I think he was working with others, and if he's in jail then that only leaves Tamara to know what his new drug is about."

"I'll talk to Fornell." Gibbs nodded. "Do you know what the new drug is?"

"Not really," Tony shook his head and the door opened.

"The only thing Gavin told us was that it was targeted to women, the ones who didn't wanna stop when they were pregnant." Tamara said, taking her seat once again. She leaned over and handed Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"He also mentioned something about it helping those who wanted to get pregnant." Tony added in.

"Probably some kind of stimulant," Tamara nodded. "But I know where Gavin keeps all of his files, so it probably shouldn't be too hard to find out."

"Unless someone else gets their hands on those files first." Gibbs took a sip from his coffee at the same time Tamara did and Tony had to fight to keep from laughing. "I'm going to have you transferred to NCIS protection, just in case."

"And where exactly would I be staying? 'Cause I'm not staying in one of your safe houses, those things are crap." Tony tried to remembered if Tamara had been this ill tempered when he was undercover, then decided that it was just a little worse when she was with Gibbs.

"That's something we'll figure out later." Gibbs finished his coffee and threw it away. "I'll be back when your released, DiNozzo." Gibbs left and Tony relaxed a little, happy that he had made it out alive after Gibbs found out that he had slept with his daughter.

"After this, I'm doing something that will piss him off," Tamara grumbled under her breath. Tony glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting my lip pierced and getting dreadlocks, now that I'll have the time for it." She leaned back in her chair.

"Such a loving family." Tony muttered and leaned his head back.

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

"What do you mean she's under NCIS protection?" Fornell glared at Gibbs in the hall outside the Interrogation room that Tamara sat in.

"Exactly what it sounds like Tobias," Gibbs growled back. "We have reason to believe that she may still be in danger, and we're going to take care of got your drug ring, with the help of my Agent might I add."

"She's the one with all the names and information!"

"Information that she doesn't have at the moment, and we'll take care of that too." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Once she gets it we'll send you the copies."

"Jethro-" Both men turned when the interrogation door opened.

"You two are aware that I can hear you, right?" Tamara pursed her lips together. "And I'd rather not spend all day in this room, with who knows how many Agents behind that glass watching me."

"My Director has approved it Fornell." Gibbs said and walked into the room, closing the door.

"If you two are done feuding," Tamara sat down in the chair. "Would he make ex-wife number four?"

"She is quite toothy," Ziva commented to McGee and Tony behind the two way mirror.

"Mouthy," Tony corrected. "She takes after Gibbs."

"I would tell you that you'll be staying with me, but something tells me that you would prefer staying with DiNozzo." Gibbs leaned back in his own chair, staring at the twenty-six year old.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Not really. But too avoid you sneaking out, and getting into more trouble, I'll let you stay with him." Gibbs restrained from rubbing his face. "Although he can get himself into trouble without any help, I know that he can take care of you."

Tamara smirked a little. "And you're not scared that we're going to sleep with each other again?"

"I'd really rather not know."

McGee and Ziva both turned to look at Tony, who was slowly trying to hobble away with his crutch. "Was that part of the op, Tony?" McGee blocked the door while Ziva pulled Tony back.

"Hey, that's none of you business," Tony attempted to defend himself.

"In two days we'll take you to go get those files and names," Gibbs stood up from his chair and headed for the door, Tamara following him. "You'll stay with Tony until we can apprehend everyone."

"I can take care of myself you know," Tamara kicked the door shut. "I've been doing it for eight years.

"Humor me." Gibbs rolled his eyes and opened the door to the viewing room. McGee and Ziva jumped back and Tony blinked. "Meet your new roommate, Tony. Take her home. Surveillance is already being set up."

"Consider it done, Boss." Tony walked past the other two Agents and Tamara joined his side as they headed down the hall.

"Too bad you got a bum leg," Tamara smirked. "You could have carried me to your car." She made sure that the others were still in earshot before they turned the corner.

Tony groaned and shook his head. "You're going to get me killed."

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

"I'm serious, Tony, I've never seen that movie." Tamara nudged the door to his apartment open while both had boxes in their arms. "I haven't seen a lot of movies."

"I can tell." He huffed and set the boxes down on the ground. Locking the door he shook his head. "We have many more movie nights in the future then."

Tamara laughed as she put her own books down. "You and your movies-" she gasped when she was pushed to the ground and felt a prick in her arm.

Tony turned around to see a man pinning Tamara to the ground. He reached for his gun as he ran forward, realizing that he didn't have his gun as the man stood up to face Tony. An arm went out and a fist caught Tony's gut. Tony lost his breath as he doubled over with pain, then fell to the ground when the butt of a gun connected with his skull.

"Tony!" Tamara scrambled over to the unconscious Agent, and looked up at the man, not recognizing him.

"That was from Gavin." He smirked and pocketed the gun and needle, leaving the apartment.

Tamara felt her breathing speed up and her limbs were becoming heavy. Fumbling inside of Tony's pockets she found his cell phone and found the speed dial for Gibbs. She pressed the green button as her arms failed to hold her up off of the ground anymore. Her vision was starting to fade and she barely heard the response as the phone fell from her fingers.

"D-dad, Tony's. Sen-send help." Her muscles tensed and she grit her teeth in pain. Her joints locked up and she rolled onto her back, closing her eyes, not hearing the reply from the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I was suddenly hit with memory loss and couldn't remember where I was going with some of the story, and forgot all the personal info I needed. also I've been working on my novel that i'm trying to get set up to send out to publishers. this isn't beta-ed, so any mistakes are all mine.

* * *

Tony's brow furrowed and he moaned at the pounding pain at the back of his head. He rolled over and opened his eyes slowly, shielding his eyes from the light, and praying that he didn't have a concussion. He frowned when the pounding ceased to lessen, but got… louder?

He pushed himself up on his arm and looked around, then saw his front door being kicked in and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all standing behind with their guns drawn. Tony blinked then his eyes widened slightly when he remembered how he ended up on the floor and why his head hurt so much. The sounds of labored breathing caught his attention and he looked over and saw Tamara on her back a few feet away from him.

Gibbs was able to move faster than the disoriented Italian as Ziva and McGee cleared Tony's apartment. "What happened?" Gibbs questioned as he checked her vitals.

"I don't really know. We were coming back from getting the files," Tony rubbed the back of his head, relieved when he didn't see any blood on his hand. "Someone was here waiting for us. He tackled her, then hit me with a gun. We need to get her a pillow or a blanket, something soft."

"No, I'm going to call an ambulance, she's having trouble breathing." Gibbs reached for his phone on his belt. Tony grabbed his hand and he glared at Tony, Tony returning his gaze without pause.

"No, I've seen this before, I've been with her. Whoever that guy was dosed her, she'll hightail it out of DC if we take her to a hospital." Tony grabbed a pillow from his couch and put it under her head. He motioned to the blanket on the back of his couch and McGee tossed it to him.

"What are you doing?" Ziva looked at Tony as he slipped the blanket under Tamara's back.

"It's something that helps her, I don't know why. She can't breathe deeply if she's flat against a hard floor," Tony explained as he pushed her hair off of her sweat soaked forehead. "It works, I've never had to take her to a hospital, give CPR, anything like that." He put his ear against her stomach and listened to her breathing and the beating of her heart. "How long did it take you guys to get here?"

"Fifteen minutes," Gibbs said as he watched his Senior Field Agent and his estranged daughter.

Tony nodded a little. "I'm gonna need a wet rag, cold." He said to no one in particular.

"You seem fairly familiar with this routine," Siva commented as McGee went to fetch the rag. "I thought you said she wasn't into the drugs?"

"She wasn't, it was only when Gavin forced her." He sat up a little. Gibbs noticed that her breathing was still fast, but was regulating. "That's when I would help her out. She told me not to take her to a hospital, she'd skip out before anyone could check on her."

"Probably so they wouldn't call me," Gibbs commented as he watched Tony put the wet rag on her head. He nodded to Tony and helped move her to the couch.  
"She just needs to rest now, she'll be out of it for several hours." Tony slid against the couch and sat back down on the ground, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"I'll call Ducky," Gibbs pulled out his phone but was stopped by Tony's hand on his wrist. "For you, DiNozzo. You might have a concussion and I just want a medical opinion." Tony blinked then pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, Boss," he mumbled. "Er, I didn't mean that." He caught himself before Gibbs could get on his case about apologizing.

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

When Tamara work up the lights were out and she was vaguely aware that she was covered with a blanket. She opened her eyes slowly and noted that she was still in Tony's living room, but was lying on the couch. She could hear faint voices talking and looked around to see that the TV was on. Tony was lying on the ground in front of the couch and there was a plate of food sitting on the coffee table, next to a glass of water and some aspirin.

Tamara slowly sat up and grabbed the plate, her stomach letting her know just how hungry she was. She gently prodded Tony's side with her foot until he grunted and rolled over. His hand hit the coffee table and he yelped, sitting up.

Tamara snorted as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Have fun sleeping on the floor?"

Tony groaned as he stretched. "Not so much, which is why I'm looking forward to sleeping in my bed. What about you? Almost ready to move to the bed?" He noted her already half empty plate. "As soon as you're done inhaling that food?"

"Hey," she pointed a finger in his face. "Not my fault, drugs make me hungry." She grabbed the water and the pills. "How is it I'm not in the hospital? Last thing I remember doing was calling Gibbs. If he saw me he would have wanted to have my stoned ass off to the hospital. Unless he didn't come."

"Oh, no, he came," Tony confirmed. I somehow managed to talk him out of it. I don't know how, he looked ready to bite my head off when I told him not to call 911. And didn't act so much stoned as, well, sick."

Tamara frowned a little as she finished off the chips that had been on the plate. "I'm fairly positive I was drugged, though."

"Yeah, that's what's weird. But it was as if you had a cold," he shrugged and stood up, stretching. "Oh, well. You're better now, and you were able to eat, and it hasn't come back up yet. Gibbs took the files, just in case someone else decides to break in." He took the plate from her and dropped it off in the kitchen.  
"So, we're sleeping in the same bed?" She eyed him as he went around the apartment turning off lights.

"Yeah," he nodded and double checked that the front door was locked.

"Okay," she rubbed the side of her head a little. "Just so you know, I'm not going to sleep with you again. I'm not gonna be that person that's there for sex when things get stressful. I mean I know-" Tony stopped her rambling when he placed a finger on her lips.

"I wasn't thinking of sleeping with you, for once," he smirked a little. "You're sleeping in the bed with me because it's big, and neither one of us would appreciate the back ache in the morning after sleeping on the couch."

Tamara nodded a little, then swatted away Tony's hand. "Just had to make sure. I mean, just 'cause you're a Fed doesn't mean that I'm gonna do whatever you want."

"If I wanted to sleep with you, I would use the fact that I'm a Fed to do it," he smiled as he walked into his bedroom, with her trailing behind. "I would do it because we've already done it before. Although, you do have a sweet ass, wouldn't mind getting my hands on that a- Ow!" He ducked when Tamara slapped the back of his head.

"Better start a count, because now it'll be a cold day in hell before I sleep with you again." Tamara stole a t-shirt and a pair of boxer's from his dresser. "Silk boxers, Tony? Really?" She smirked as she held them up. "You have expensive taste."

Tony's face dead-panned as he grabbed his sweats from the chair in the corner. "No, I just have good taste."

"Ouch, is that supposed to say something about my clothes?" Tamara put a hand over her heart.

"Only if you think that 'Drug-Dealer' chic is all the rage now." He laughed when one of his shirts was thrown in his face. "Maybe I'll take you out tomorrow or something and get you some more clothes. You could use more than two pair of outfits."

"Don't tempt, DiNozzo." She managed to change into his boxers before Tony removed the shirt from his face. "I'll take you up on that offer, and you'll regret it."  
"I'm not so sure about that. Hey, I don't even get one last look at your ass? You tease," Tony pouted.

"If only my father could hear you, I'm sure he'd love to hear you talk about his daughter like that." She turned her back on him and slipped her shirt off, slipping his over-sized t-shirt on.

"Ah, now that's a subject I would like to talk about." He turned off the light, but flipped on the bedside lamp. "What is the exact deal with you and Daddy Gibbs?"  
Tamara glared at him briefly as she slipped into the bed. "Not something I feel like sharing."

"I don't see a better time." Tony commented as he climbed onto the other side. "I mean, you could tell me here, or I'm pretty sure that it'll be drug out at NCIS, and I don't think you want the rest of the office knowing everything."

"What makes you think that I would spill back there?" She leaned on her side, her head resting on her palm as she looked at the Italian.

"You haven't met Abby, not even Gibbs can say no to her. She would crack you in a minute." Tamara raised and eyebrow at him. "No lies, she would do it."  
"Alright, I'll talk, only if you talk too." Tamara conceded.

"Kind of like a 20 questions type of deal?" Tony eyed her skeptically. "I'm not sure how much damage you could do with that kind of power."

"That's fine by me," she rolled onto her back. "But you won't get answers out of me if I can't ask you anything."

Tony sighed and flopped on his back more dramatically. "Alright, deal. I get to go first." He turned his head on his pillow to look at the woman next to him. "When was the last you spoke to Gibbs?"

"Eight years ago, in the kitchen of the house he's no doubt still living in." She answered smoothly. "Are you still in touch with your family?"

"I have an Uncle who lives overseas, I haven't seen him since I was in college though." Tony was not looking forward to the rest of her questions if they all had to do with his family. "Were you there for all of Gibbs's ex-wives?" Maybe if he went easy on the questions then she would to."

"I'm the daughter from his first marriage," she said and Tony blinked. "He divorced my mom, then married Shannon, then got married two times after that." She was answering the questions with the careful Gibbs neutrality. "You ever been married before?"

Tony snorted and shook his head. "No, I've only had a few serious relationships. So you were there when Shannon and Kelly were killed?" His voice softened a little, in case it brought up bad memories for her, too.

"Yeah," she trailed off. "I was fourteen when it happened, I was spending the night with some friends from school." She took a short breath and continued her own questioning. "You ever talk to your own Dad lately?"

That was what Tony didn't want to hear. "No. Why did you leave?" Tony could sense that maybe they're 20 questions was coming to an end.

"We fought. You're not going to elaborate on my last question?"

"Only if you will." Silence consumed the room and both knew that it was probably time to sleep. "We can try this again some other time."

"I hope you're not thinking too far into the future," Tamara muttered. "With those files now, it won't be long until the catch the rest of the group. And when that happens you probably won't be seeing me again. I'll either be in Witness Protection, or playing lackey to the FBI."

"You think Gibbs will let that happen? You guys may not have spoken for the past eight years but he wouldn't let you lie under the wheels like that." Tony told her before he turned off the lamp. "I don't what kind of father he was, or who was back then, but he's fiercely loyal, and you're blood. I imagine he would do anything for blood."

"You have no idea," Tamara whispered and turned on her side, her back to Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: another chapter! yay! I usually rush through stories, so this chapter is just kind of filler but has some kind of important info in it, but I think I'm gonna start jumping time now to get some exciting stuff. this isn't beta-ed, so any mistakes are all mine.

* * *

Three days later Gibbs raised an eyebrow from his desk when he saw his Senior Field Agent walk over to his own desk and start looting through the drawers.

"DiNozzo, why exactly are you here? And why are you here alone?" He hoped that Tony wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his charge alone when he was supposed to be on protective duty.

"Needed some stuff, and don't worry. She's down with Abby, and we all know Abby can take care of herself." Tony stood up and flashed his famous smile. Gibbs sighed silently and stood up. This was going to be interesting.

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

Tamara wandered around the lab looking at all the running machines, but keeping her hands to herself. "So this is where all of the important stuff happens?" She looked back at the Goth lab tech as she nodded happily.

"I get all the important answers, cause you can't beat DNA. Well, I guess you can sometimes, but rarely, and even then we catch that cause it's not real." Tamara blinked as she started to ramble.

"I'll be honest," Tamara spoke up before Abby could go on about more science. "I don't understand half the things you're talking about when you explain these things. I'm more of a simple-minded person, I know how to cool, and stuff like that. Which is why I'm perfectly fine at Tony's, cause he seems the same way."

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, he's more of a movie buff person, and I doubt he likes to talk interrogation techniques for fun." Abby dropped into her chairs and swiveled to face her guest. "So how is it living with Tony? Has he made any moves? Is it true that you two slept together while undercover? Are things awkward?"

"You like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" Tamara leaned against a counter and crossed her arms. "We did sleep together, but I made it clear that while I was living there I wasn't gonna be there whenever he needed to have sex." She shrugged a little and looked down slightly. "It's not too awkward, only when he starts asking too many questions."

Abby studied her then a small smirk crossed her lips. "I see."

"What?" Tamara blinked. "See what?"

They both turned their attention to the door when it slid open and Tony and Gibbs walked in. "Gibbs! How come you never told me there was a tiny Gibbs?"  
"Hey!" Tamara stood up straight. "I am not tiny."

"It's like a little female Gibbs clone, right down to the glare." She pointed to Tamara as she gave off the classic Gibbs look. Tony snorted but covered his mouth when both Gibbs turned to look at him.

"You two should be getting out of here soon," Gibbs commented, resisting the urge to smack Tony. "I don't think it's really all that safe to wander around until we've caught the rest of the drug ring."

"Yeah," Tamara muttered then looked around. "Where's a bathroom?"

"Why?" Abby blinked at the random question. The group noted how Tamara's face seemed to pale slgihtly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Abby quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the lab and down the hall. Gibbs blinked and turns to look at Tony.

"She's been sick the past couple of days," Tony commented, frowning. "The first day we thought it was just side effects of that drug, but now it's just at random times."

"Is it serious?" Tony shook his head.

"She doesn't have a fever or anything like that. It's just weird." He looked at his Boss. "Wanna have Ducky take a look at her?"

"Not yet," Gibbs shook his head. "It could be nothing, but if it continues for a couple more days then we'll let Ducky know."

The two Agents walked out to wait by the elevator until Tamara and Abby got back. Tamara's color had come back and she bid Abby goodbye as she was ushered onto the elevator. "Are we leaving yet? I think I'm gonna need a nap soon."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "I just need to grab my pack upstairs and we'll head out."

When the elevator opened to the bull pen they could see a couple standing by McGee's desk as he talked to them. Tony grabbed his backpack as Tamara and Gibbs stayed back by the windows.

"Mom! Dad!" All heads looked over as a little girl ran over to the couple. They both leaned down and grabbed the little girl, over joyed to see their child.

"Just closing up a case," Gibbs offered as explanation. They watched as the little was lifted into her mother's arms and her father kept running his hands through his daughter's hair soothingly. Tony turned and noticed that Tamara had walked off and was waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Boss," he quickly ran over before Tamara could leave without him. The elevator doors closed and Tony inspected the younger woman leaning against the back of the elevator. "Are you alright? That was a quick exit."

"Didn't wanna stick around." She said shortly. Tony frowned, pulled the emergency stop and leaned next to her.

"And if I tell you that we're not going anywhere until I get a straight answer, what would you say?" Tamara glanced up to glare at him, but Tony could see the sheen of unshed tears. "This have to do with your dad?"

Tamara snorted and shook her head. "Nah, I got over that a while ago. Just didn't feel like interrupting what was obviously a special moment for a family." She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "You know, I kinda hope that I am put in Witness Protection."

"What?" Tony blinked and looked at her. "Why?"

"I get to go somewhere else, start all over, tell me how that isn't bad."

"You leave everyone you knew behind, everything else in your life."

"I don't have anything here, Tony," Tamara shook her head. "An old life of working with druggies? Yeah, that's something I wanna hold onto."

"What about Gibbs?" Tony knew that their relationship wasn't as bad as the one with his own father.

"We haven't talked for eight years Tony. There's nothing here," she stressed again, and Tony blinked.

"You want a family," he said quietly. Tamara's head shot up and looked at him. "You don't think you'll be able to start a family here. That's it, isn't it?" Tony put his hand on her arm. "That's not true you know, there's something here for you."

"You?" She tilted her head. "Tony, you're a womanizer, I can tell by the way you act sometimes. You've never had a real serious relationship. Besides, I probably wouldn't be able to have kids anyway."

"Why not?" Tony decided to take on one issue at a time.

"Please, working with drug lords? Taking drugs for a year consistently, and then Gavin's stupid ass forcing some on me. I'm pretty sure that my body wouldn't be able to hand a pregnancy." Tamara shook her.

"Well, that's something that a doctor can look at later down the road. But I think you need a man before you can have a baby." Tamara raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I've never thought about settling down? Most of my stories are just me trying to boast."

"How do I know you're not just saying that so you can get me back into bed?" She put her hands on her hips this time. "You're not going to trick me Anthony DiNozzo."

"Alright, then tell me how to show that I'm serious in considering a relationship with you." Tony was slightly shocked by his own words, but he was fairly certain that he wanted to give the relationship a try. They hadn't killed each other yet.

"You're gonna have to take it slow," she said after several minutes. "I'm not gonna just take you for you word. A lot of things are changin' and I figure I gotta change, too."

"Any idea of how long I'm gonna have to wait?" Tony leaned forward and hit the emergency stop again.

"Probably until I get sick of waiting and give you a real chance," she shrugged as the elevator started to move again.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Tony smirked and laughed when she elbowed him lightly. "So now that that's settled, I'm going to take you out to eat."

"Oh, no. You're gonna take me to the grocery store, and buy me some groceries so I can cook." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I still have control of your credit card."

"I already bought you a new wardrobe." Tony exclaimed.

"You did, but then again you offered." She smirked. "Trust me, you'll get something out of this too if you take me out."

//\\//(- -)( - - )(- -)//\\//

"So how long do you think it'll take for them to catch the rest of the ring?" Tamara asked as she stirred a few pots in the kitchen.  
"Not sure, Gibbs had to hand off a copy of the list to the FBI," he took a drink from his beer as he sat at the table. He had been forbidden from getting any closer to the food. "Could take a while, they wanna catch them off guard. Not let them know that they have the list."

"Anyone say anything about what the new drugs were?" She grabbed a bowl and poured one of the pots contents into the bowl.

"They still got people looking at it. I don't know much else though, and I doubt that I'm high on the list of people to find out that information right away." Tony admitted. "Are you gonna tell me what you're making?"

"Nope." She turned the stove off and grabbed some hot pads to pull out the casserole dish out from the oven. "Trust me, you're gonna love it though." She walked over and put the dish down on the small table. Walking back over to the counter she grabbed the two bowls and put the on the table.

"That smells... really good." Tony grinned as he took a big whiff. "How'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I wasn't always with Gavin," she rolled her eyes. "I'm actually a certified chef, could even be a sous-chef or pastry chef." She looked at Tony's shocked look. "I had to make money somehow before the drug business."

"I would have never guessed a chef though," he suddenly smirked. "Does this mean I won't have to cook very often anymore?"

Tamara pursed her lips. "You wish, fly boy." She grabbed two beers from the fridge, knowing that Tony was almost done with his. "Now, shut up and eat."


End file.
